the_spy_mistake_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Bulk Hastings
Austin Hastings is the older cousin of Allen and Otis Costo of the non - published series, Spy Mistake. He first appears in the second book of the series Time Line, as a minor character talking to Danny Zeko, an agent for the Recruitment down at the docks. And he then after that became one of the background characters. Austin is a young and former agent of The Recruitment, the terroist organization made to kill Costos. At no more than eleven years of age, Austin was recruited into The Recruitment. He is now working for the M.S.A. as a Double Agent. Personal Life Austin Bulk Hastings was born on July 7th 1985, in the Pirogov Clinic, Russia, to Linda Costo, who had gave him to Betha, and Robert Hastings, father to Otis and Allen. He was sent to the Hastings side of the family because, Austin was ruthless to his brothers. Austin was three years old when his father had died because of a Costo family member. Austin had never remembered anything about this until the last book of the series when he was in the middle of the war with the Costo family and Mike Hastings had stopped the war to weaken him by reminding him that his father was killed by a Costo member ( which wasn't true because his father was a Costo). He then went over to The Recruitment and ended up fighting the Costos only to find out where the Doomsday device was, destroy it and betray The Recruitment. Books Austin Appeared in Time Line: Close to the end of the book, he was on a boat with explosives on it, riding in to the docks and Danny Zeko had mistaken him for an enemy so he threw a grenade at the boat and almost killed Austin. After that, they were on a mountain on the docks examining the water. Danny had got tired and left. Austin got a call from his boss, Mike Hastings. Mike told Austin he had to kill Danny and Austin refused then said only after this week. His boss agreed and then Austin asked for a request to kill Linda Costo not even know that she had worked for The Recruitment. Cousin or Foe: In this book, Austin is the main character next to Otis and Allen. Is role is to be an active agent on a mission to kill the brothers but he really never gets a chance to kill them because he was to busy trying to figure out why his name wasn't on the list of Hastings member. Soon he kidnaps Otis and Allen and brings them to the alleyway for them to die. Then when the Hastings came to kill them Austin betrayed the Hastings and shot Mike. He stole their car and got away for a long period of time but then the police (Hastings in disguise) stopped them and sent them away to The Recruitment hole, a hole which is very big and deep. They are then tied up and then other agents working with The Recruitment put a blowdart shooter to their mouths and the book ended with the leader saying, Fire..g and Allen got one in his shoulder. When this was done the boys were dead because the venom had sinked into their bodies. One out of the three agents who had hit the cut had luckily made an antidote that would wash away all the venom and bring them back to life but there was only enough of it for one person and he didn't remeber how to make the antidote so he poured it into Allen's mouth and then the guy was found by one of the new agents but then he killed him. The agent had shot the agent who gave Allen the antidote and then they both bled to death. Allen had awoken and the antidote had changed him. He could taste every bit of the ingredients in the antidote and his speed was fast and he was basically to Albert Einsteins put together. He snuck around to find the items for the antidote and he fed it to Otis and Austin. Who too had the same effects as Allen did. Series 2 Double Face or Double Bullet Bk1: He barely appeared in this book. He first appears attempting to help Otis escape but then was tortured along with Otis. They were questioned and Nipun Ratio asked them where was his son and they said, shut up. Awarded with a cuff in the innapropriate part. Under the Rader: Austin is hurt in the explosion at the MSA HQ. He is then in the hospital for weeks and days unconsous. The Assassin's Blade: Austin is in his original home in Russia trying to survive from the attacks of Bigul's army. Bertha appears and she has scarrs all over her face. She too was attacked by the army meaning that they knew Austin was coming to Russia and they followed him there. Bertha holds them off when they attack the house and tells Austin to leave but he refuses. She yells it again and then a knife is seen in the forehead. Austin runs and he watches as his home burns into flames. Series 3 Cobras Strike Bk 1: The books starts out from Austin's point of view. He is sitting in his MSA office still devasteted over the lost of his aunt who he thought was his mother. Then someone knocks on his door. They come in and Austin sees that the person has a Glock 17. The person says "stop moping around and meet her" then the person shoots Austin.